This application is for continued support for clinical investigation of patients with disseminated cancer. Selected patients are placed on protocols for cooperative investigaton of various modes, schedules and doses of antitumor agents given singly or in combination in phase I and II studies. The study also includes a concentrated study of factors influencing the natural course of the disease in breast cancer.